


A Bit Tied Up

by SonicCeleste



Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ribbons gone wrong, Sexy Times Gone Wrong, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicCeleste/pseuds/SonicCeleste
Summary: What started as a carefully planned out perfect first Valentione’s between No’a and G’raha quickly turns awry when No’a attempts to prepare G’raha’s last gift of the evening.orLocal bard is an idiot romantic and accidentally creates his own prison with ribbon and forgotten keys. Not-sexy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841296
Kudos: 20





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this idea down and out there. Valentione’s doesn’t have one set day so I’m not late, damn it

To No’a, it was a no-brainer that Valentione’s was one of his favourite holidays. It didn’t beat out Starlight in his opinion, but a holiday dedicated to showing and sharing love to all? As a devoted follower of Menphina, he adored the concept - love was something he held in very regard, so naturally he held the holiday celebrating it in high regard also.

So when it came to his first Valentione’s season that he could properly spend with a partner, No’a jumped at the chance to make everything  _ perfect. _

Because G’raha deserved nothing less than perfect.

He had the day all planned out - something Tataru had been surprised to learn when she teased him about scribbling in a journal for a bell. Drop off Pip at the Rising Stones for Ephemie the day before; the next morning wake up early to surprise G’raha with tea and pancakes; then take him on a hike across the beautiful La Noscean coast until they got to the cliffside spot he’d scouted out a while back for a picnic. Once that was done, No’a would take him back to Limsa Lominsa and buy him anything he wanted from the markets; then they would kill time until their reservation at The Bismarck, where they’d have a romantic dinner while watching the sunset before using the aetherytes to travel back to No’a’s flat in the Lavender Beds for…

Well. That would be up to G’raha.

So far everything had gone smoothly! After insisting multiple times that price wasn’t an issue, not for the love of his life, No’a finally bought G’raha a new adventure novel and some luxury orange-flavoured chocolates, while G’raha had surprised No’a with a gift of his own - a gold moon-shaped earring, small but stylish, that left the bard grinning from ear to ear and insisting that he wear it for the rest of the day. He was so pleased with it, in fact, that he bragged about it to their waitress as they had dinner, leaving the Seeker terribly red-faced.

“You really didn’t have to do that…” G’raha mumbled as they walked out of the restaurant, using one hand to try and cover his face while the other was being tightly held prisoner by the bard.

“But it’s beautiful~!” No’a argued, squeezing G’raha’s hand with a grin. “And, admittedly, you’re  _ adorable _ when you blush like that.”

G’raha made some kind of embarrassed sound, his ears falling before sighing. “I meant… Loudly sharing the fact it was our first Valentione’s together to get free desserts.”

“Ohhhh.” No’a shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s just good sense, though. It’s like saying it’s your nameday to get a drink on the house.”

“Please tell me you only use that  _ on _ your nameday?”

No’a gasped dramatically, making some people turn to look at them as they walked through the market. “How  _ dare _ you accuse me, my love! … I go to  _ different inns  _ on the same day. I’m an  _ opportunist, _ not a liar!

G’raha chuckled at the clarification. “Of course, of course… Although speaking of opportunities…” He stopped next to a market stall selling groceries and looked at their wares thoughtfully before turning back to No’a. “We’re just heading back to your flat after this, correct? Do you mind if I make a quick stop to buy something?”

“Not at all! That fits  _ my _ plans perfectly as a matter of fact~” No’a smiled and kissed G’raha’s cheek, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go with a wiggle of his ears. “I’ll see you soon, sweetness~”

“Won’t be long~”

—————————————————

_ Ka-chunk. Click. _

The door to No’a’s flat creaked open and slammed shut as the bard stepped in. It had turned dark outside, the sunset they watched at The Bismarck not lasting long at all, but he didn’t bother turning the crystal-powered lights on. Instead, he used his key to lock the door again before putting it on the kitchen side nearby - having the door locked would both give him extra time as well as an auditory sign for when G’raha would come in. He lazily stretched and started humming to himself, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his coat.

“Having Valentione’s take place during the cold season is a crime, I can’t use my best shirts…” He muttered to himself, dropping his coat to the floor. From there he took a few steps forward before unbuttoning his shirt, casually tossing that to the floor as well. He repeated the motions some more, until there was a messy trail of clothes leading behind the wall that separated his ‘bedroom’ from the rest of his flat. As he continued to sing to himself No’a, now just in his smallclothes, opened one of his bedside drawers and pulled out a small box and a length of red silk ribbon, his fluffy blue tail swishing side to side in excitement. He opened the box, full of light pink rose petals which he scattered delicately on the bed before he climbed on and sat cross-legged on it, moving his hands and the ribbon behind his back.

“Now let’s see if I remember. Mm… There we go, circle both wrists like that… And then round… And… Was it… That? Then… If I pull the ribbon like this…”

No’a felt the ribbon tighten comfortably against his wrists and chuckled to himself triumphantly. He’d learnt this trick from Thancred back when the Scions were still at the Waking Sands - primarily to teach oneself to escape capture, after the situation with Ifrit, but Thancred had shamelessly admitted to its  _ other _ uses. No’a, admittedly, hadn’t practiced the technique in a while, and it was tricky manoeuvring his hands when they were behind his back, but he felt the ribbon taut around his wrists which was the important thing - he shimmied around a bit and confirmed that they wouldn’t just fall apart at the slightest movement, either.

_ Perfect. _ The surprise was all ready. Now he just had to sit and wait patiently for G’raha to return from Limsa and discover him.

…

…

“... Brr.”

He shivered abruptly and frowned, looking over at the fireplace sitting in front of the bed - in all his haste, he forgot to light it.

“Probably should’ve… Eh.” He sighed and leaned backwards, letting himself sink into the pile of pillows at the head of his plush bed to keep warm instead as his mind started to wander.

“I wonder what he’s getting,” he mused aloud, staring up at the ceiling. “We’ve already got chocolates. Maybe wine? He likes wine, but… Well, I’ve got mead sitting around somewhere. I’ll make do.”

The bed was starting to get warm and comfortable, and he sank down further back into the pillows. He started to think about what G’raha’s reaction would be to his little surprise. There seemed to be two moods his lover would default to… Maybe he would see No’a’s shameless display and stagger back, his face turning as red as his hair before he’d playfully chide him for such brazen behaviour as he released the bard from his bonds, sitting in his lap for a tender kiss that would make No’a’s heart flutter…

Or maybe those gorgeous ruby eyes would darken just a tad at the sight, climbing on top of his prize to tease him mercilessly as he whispered sweet poetry that always sent shivers down No’a’s spine…? Both usually depended on how much No’a had teased him that day, but he hadn’t been keeping track, so this was truly going to be a surprise for the both of them…

A knock at the door brought the bard out of his (admittedly delightful) daydreams and had his tail thumping excitedly against the mattress.

“No’a? Is… everything ready?” The voice was muffled but instantly recognisable, and the embarrassed tone made No’a chuckle.

“Come in, sweetness~” He sang teasingly, fanged grin ever growing as he heard the doorknob move.

Then it stopped.

“Could you let me in?”

No’a blinked. “... What.”

“I, um… seem to have forgotten my key…” G’raha explained, sheepishness in his voice. “I think I left it on the kitchen table this morning. Could you unlock the door, love?”

_ And after all that trouble… _ No’a shook his head with a smile.  _ Well, something was bound to go awry eventually. _ He moved one of his hands to pull the loose end of the ribbon - thankfully the knot was designed so that in an emergency, just one rough tug would make it come loose.

But.

It didn’t.

Rather than loosening, the ribbon tightened further against his wrists.

_ Uh oh. _

He pulled again. The ribbon was starting to dig into his skin.

_ Oh no. _

“No’a?” G’raha called out again. The Keeper kept one ear towards the door as he contemplated his new predicament.

“Uh… Are you sure you don’t have it on you?” He asked as he struggled to sit up without using his arms, rose petals fluttering off the bed with his movements.  _ Damn it… _

“I can double-check…” Silence followed, giving No’a more valuable time to finally get himself sitting on the edge of the bed, before G’raha spoke up again. “No, I definitely left it in there.”

“Right, okay…” No’a stared at the floor and clicked his tongue.  _ So I’ve accidentally tied myself up in an inescapable knot and locked Raha out. I knew I should’ve practiced beforehand… Ugh, _

“I’m sorry… Am I interrupting your surprise?”

The Seeker’s downcast voice from the other side of the door was like a vice around No’a’s heart, and instantly he was on his feet. “No no!! It’s fine, sweetness, I’ll get the door, just… give me a minute, yeah?” He chuckled, though he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or some kind of nervous panic settling in. “I was, uh… in the middle of something, that’s all.”

“Ah.” G’raha laughed softly - the sweetest sound, even when muffled. “Very well, I’ll wait~”

_ Thank you thank you  _ **_thank you_ ** _ , you beautiful ruby angel, _ No’a thought with a relieved smile before getting his bearings. Walking without the use of his arms was easy, obviously, as was walking in the dark like before thanks to his Keeper vision. Not wanting to leave G’raha out for too long, he followed the trail of clothes he’d left-

“ _ Shit-! _ ”

-only to slip on his shirt and land on his shoulder against the hard wooden floor. He hissed and sighed irritably. “Well, at least it wasn’t by the hunting supply box…” He muttered under his breath, glancing to where the crate full of arrows and spiky metal traps lay a mere two fulms away.  _ That _ would have been a mood killer… if the scenario wasn’t enough of one already.

“Are you alright?” G’raha asked through the door, obviously concerned. “I heard a loud bang. Did you trip on something?”

“Yeah, but I’m fine, don’t worry sweetness,” he reassured the Seeker as he struggled to get back up. He rolled his shoulder and grimaced. “Just… Ow…”

“Was it your box of hunting supplies? I  _ told  _ you it needs to be somewhere other than next to the sofa.”

Yup, mood being very slowly killed. If he’d just left the door unlocked, or did the  _ bloody _ knot properly, he’d be well on his way to what he’d been daydreaming about earlier… But instead he was scrambling about clumsily, being told off about the tidiness of his flat by G’raha. On  _ Valentione’s. _ No’a looked up and glared at the ceiling as if his piercing amber gaze could cut through wood and stone and reach Menphina Herself through sheer willpower.  _ You’re having fun watching this, aren’t you? _

The wind blew outside and out of the corner of his eye, the moonlight filtering in through the window glowed brighter. He grumbled some half-hearted curses under his breath.

G’raha, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware. “You’re not too hurt are you? I’ve nicked myself on those arrows you keep a few times. I don’t know why you don’t keep them in-“

“Raha?” No’a interrupted. “Raha, honey, sweetness, I love you dearly, but can your scolding wait until tomorrow?”

“Oh! Right, yes, more important matters. I apologise.”

“S’okay! I’ve been meaning to move it anyway.” The bard finally reached the kitchen, the last stop before the front door - ah, there was G’raha’s key, right where he said it would be - and stepped towards the worktop where he left his own door key. He examined it carefully - it wasn’t too high that he wouldn’t be able to reach it with his arms behind his back…

“Hm. Let’s see…” No’a turned around and scrambled with what little movement he had of his hands to grab his key, until he felt the cold metal against his palm. He grinned. “Jackpot. Be there in a minute, Raha~”

“Okay~!” G’raha’s mood was perked up in an instant, before his voice fell low. “Though now I’m wondering what’s waiting on the other side, since it’s taken so long…”

No’a’s tail flicked excitedly once more. “Hehe… You’ll find out soon, sweetness~”

The situation was finally turning around in his favour! No’a shuffled over to the door, the key held out in his hand until he found the doorknob and put the key in, holding his breath as he twisted it one way, then the other, until finally the familiar  _ ka-chunk _ signalled his success.

_ Phew. _ No’a let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled to himself. _ Finally. Now I just- _

He went to move away, to go back to the bedroom and keep some semblance of this evening’s plans alive, but something tugged and dug into his wrists and kept him squarely at the door. In his frantic movements, the silk ribbon had caught in the doorknob and was now holding him captive.

He leant his head back against the door.  _ Oh, for  _ **_fuck’s_ ** _ sake. _

“Ah, you did it!” G’raha said meanwhile, cheerfully oblivious, and quick as a flash he reached for the doorknob. No’a felt it move against his back and panicked.

“W-wait, hold on, just a-!”

No’a’s warning came moments too late, as G’raha quickly swung open the door. The ribbon, being silk, didn’t need much to get it unlodged from the doorknob - in fact, all it needed was the movement of the door being opened for it to slip free. Unfortunately, the momentum still carried, and poor No’a found himself being flung from the door to land once again on the cold, hard floor, this time flat and face-first and in a much more difficult position to get up from when his hands were still tied behind his back.

Not that he was going to bother anyroad. Laying face-first on the floor was not sexy in the slightest. The mood was well and truly, officially, Dead.

“... No’a…?”

One blue ear flicked in G’raha’s direction. “Hi.”

“Um… Hi.”

“What did you buy?” No’a asked casually, voice muffled against the wood flooring.

“Oh!” G’raha looked at his bag of groceries like he’d forgotten he was carrying it, putting it on the kitchen worktop. “Um, I bought a bottle of wine, and a bottle of mead for you too since I didn’t know if you still had some…”

“Aw, thanks sweetness~”

G’raha took a moment to stare at the state No’a was in, not completely speechless but still… surprised, to say the least, to see his beloved laying on the floor in his smallclothes and tied up with ribbon.

“So… I take it this was part of your Valentione’s surprise?” He guessed, looking at the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

“Got it in one.” No’a sighed and, with some effort, managed to roll onto his side and sit upright, looking up at the Seeker with a sheepish smile. “I wanted to be all sexy for you, you know, ‘one last present to unwrap’? But I hadn’t practiced the knot so I… ended up just capturing myself. And then you forgot your key, so… Yeah. Kind of screwed things up. I’m sorry…”

“Ha… I see.” G’raha smiled and shook his head, crouching down to press a kiss to the bard’s forehead. “There’s nothing to apologise for, No’a - this day has been perfect as it is, with the hike and dinner and everything else.”

“Really? Thank the Twelve…” No’a’s ears flicked up happily, making G’raha chuckle again.

“As for this…” G’raha quickly looked the Keeper up and down. “Well, I appreciate the effort you put in, love~” he said, offering him a sympathetic smile. No’a huffed fondly and leant into the Seeker’s warmth with a happy hum.

“Certainly an eventful first Valentione’s, huh?” No’a quipped with a small grin, making G’raha laugh that beautiful soft laugh and brush a lock of blue hair away from the bard’s face.

“Certainly one I won’t forget,” he agreed, before leaning in to whisper in his lover’s ear. “However, I don’t believe we’re quite done yet~”

“Oh?  _ Ah-! _ ”

No’a yelped as G’raha picked him up almost effortlessly, carrying him to the bedroom. “Oh! Uh… We’re still doing this, then?”

“Well, it hardly seems fair to let all your hard work go to waste~” G’raha said teasingly, laying No’a down carefully before his voice fell low. “Besides, I’ve been waiting for this all day too… And to be presented with such a lovely present for the occasion, well~”

He leaned in to kiss No’a deeply, sending sparks up the bard’s spine that made him shiver in delight. The whole kerfuffle had been worth it just for that kiss alone, he decided. But now…

“You say the ribbon won’t come off?” G’raha asked as he kicked off his boots and climbed up to sit on top of the bard.

No’a gave his lover his most charming lopsided grin. “Nope~”

“Perfect~”


End file.
